Tell each other how you TRULY feel
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: A spin-off of my story Confused. Ever wondered what happened to Nhie, Mandy and Stevie after they left Carter and Rosie? I'll tell you. Selena/Demi :// FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**So ever wondered what happened to Nhie, Mandy and Stevie after they left. Well.. I'll tell you..**_

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

"We're in position." Nhie said. They were hiding behind a lamppost. "we'll just have to wait a little more. Ooh! Ooh! There she is!."

"shhh, Nhie. If you don't stay quiet will never be able to kidnap her." Mandy scolded. Nhie mumbled an apology.

"okay here she comes. One, two, three." Stevie counted and they all jumped in front of Selena holding a jar of pickles. Selena jumped back a little and noticed the jar of pickles Mandy was holding.

"Hi Selena!" Mandy said. "d'you want some pickles?" Selena nodded as if she's hypnotized by the jar of pickles, just then Selena's body guards came running forward. Nhie got out the jelly beans from her pocket and threw them on the body guards. The guards stepped on the jellybeans and fell on their butt. Then Stevie grabbed Selena's hands and ran towards her Manhiesteve. Mandy and Nhie followed and they got on their Manhiesteves too.

Once they were far away.

" Where are you taking me? " Selena sked.

"I don't know.. maybe shangri-la hotel or something" Mandy shrugged.

"you're not really good kidnappers are you?" Selena said as she bit on her pickles.

"well.. we're not trying to kidnap you." Stevie said.

"Oh. So you mean taking me away from my body guards and hypnotizing me with pickles is not kidnapping?" Selena said rather sarcastically.

"well.. you'came anyway without us forcing you. And besides don't you want a break from all those papparazzi's and body guards following you?" Nhie asked.

"hmmm.. Well.. I do, actually." Selena answered.

"Then, just go with us. It's not like we're forcing you." Mandy said as Selena nodded.

* * *

They were at the hotel room.

"Okay.. Whose going to stay with her?" Mandy asked.

"I want to... but I wanna kidnap Demi too." Nhie whispered. Mandy and Nhie looked at Stevie and fluttered their eyelashes.

"Fiiiiinnnnneeee!" Stevie whined. Mandy and Nhie gave each other a high five then left.

* * *

"Okay. Where's Demi?" Nhie asked.

"I think she's taping So Random" Mandy answered. So they hopped on their Manhiesteve and went to the taping of So random.

"Okay, were here. What now?" Mandy asked.

"We go inside, then try to kidnap Demi. I've got the passes." Nhie said extending one pass to Mandy.

"where'd you get this?" Mandy asked.

"Chloe. Apparently we are not the only ones that want Selena and Demi together." Nhie answered as they started to walk towards the set of So Random. They were reading a script.

"Sonny? Will you go out with me?" Sterling asked. Nhie and Mandy were on the side, fingers crossed and chanting the words "Demi, say No. Demi, say No, Demi say No." over and over again.

"Oh dear! This is awkward." Demi said and the director said cut.

"It's official Sterling's going to die!" Mandy said and Nhie nodded her head in approval. They walked towards Demi.

"Hey, Demi." Mandy called and Demi turned around to look at the two girls.

"Hi. Are you the two girls that I'm going to be touring around?" Demi asked with a smile. Mandy looked at Nhie in confusion.

"Yes, we are. I'm Nhie and this is Mandy." Nhie introduced themselves as Demi gave them both a big hug. When Demi let go the two girls were smiling goofily.

"okay, Let's go." Demi said as the two girls nodded and followed her.

"How're we going to kidnap her?" Mandy whisper-asked Nhie.

"Easy. When we're in Demi's dressing room. We spray sleepy-gas on her then we can easily carry her." Nhie answered. Mandy nodded.

When Demi showed them the inside of the dressing room, Nhie quickly sprayed her with sleepy gas and Mandy called their Manhiesteve.

"Demi Babe, Selena Baby!" She yelled and their Manhiesteve appeared.

"How're we gonna carry her?" Mandy asked.

"How bout, we put our Manhiesteve's together?" Nhie asked.

"It could work." mandy said. She began to put the two Manhiesteve's together. And Nhie carried Demi and layed her on the Manhiesteve.

"I know, I LOVE Demi, but wow she's heavy!" Nhie exclaimed panting. "We better get going. We'll exit through there" Nhie said pointing to the window.

"Good thing the Manhiesteve's float." Mandy said and they both sat down, princess style and held Demi securely.

"Wait. We forgot something." Mandy said.

"What?" Nhie asked.

"I forgot to give Sterling a present"

"You bought a present for Sterling?"

"No. I made it." Mandy said as she lift the tiny little box that held a single piece of chocolate.

"You made him CHOCOLATES?!" Nhie asked not believing this.

"Yes. When he eats this, his whole body will itch for 3 whole days" Mandy smiled evilly.

"Whoa! You're really prepared.." Nhie said. Mandy nodded. "uhh.. hello? What're you waiting for? Go!"

"Oh, right." Mandy hopped off the Manhiesteve and made her way outside. Just then she spotted Sterling and walked towards her.

"Hi!" Mandy said.

"Hi, little girl." Sterling smiled.

"Uh.. I just wanted to give you this chocolate." Mandy said acting all shy. Sterling looked at her and smiled even more.

"Why, thank you." Sterling said and grabbed the Chocolate from Mandy's hands and ate it. Mandy smiled at Sterling and ran off.

"Okay! I'm finished. That chocolate will take effect in 5 minutes.. We better go." Mandy said and she hopped on gently at the Manhiesteve. The Manhiesteve swiftly glided through the window and out of Demi's dressing room.

* * *

**---at the hotel---**

Nhie and Mandy plopped Demi on the bed.

"Where's Selena?" Nhie asked.

"Taking a shower." Stevie answered. Just then Selena walked out the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. She looked at the bed and saw Demi slowly waking up.

"Demi?" She said cocking her head to the side. Not sure if she saw right.

"Selena?" Demi said rubbing her eyes. The three agents looked at each other then back at the two AWESOME stars.

"What're you doing here?" Demi asked slowly sitting up. Selena looked away.

"Maybe the same reason ur here." Selena answered. The three agents can feel the pressure in the big room.

"Where is here, exactly?" Demi asked now fully awake. She looked around the room. "Are we in a hotel?"

"Uh.. Hi!" Nhie said waving at Demi.

"wait. Your the girl that I was touring in the set of So Random." Demi said pointing her finger at Tonnie.

"Uhh.. yeah. I'm Nhie and this is Mandy and Stevie." Nhie said pointing to each girl.

"Hi. So where exactly am I?" Demi asked.

"We're in Shangri-la hotel. We wanna give you two a break from all the work and yah know just get together, talk about your feelings for each other and stuff." Mandy trailed off.

"and don't worry about your work. We totally have that under control." Stevie said. The pressure on the room grew heavier and so the three agents decided to leave.

"Uhmm.. uhh.. we're going to leave you too now. If you need us will be in the other room." Mandy said as they slowly walked towards the door. Once the three were gone Demi spoke.

"Soooo... how're you Lena?" Demi asked. Selena looked at her then away again.

"fine. Just fine, you?" She answered almost in a whisper.

"Fine, I guess." Demi answered back. The room grew quiet again. "What happened to us Lena?" Selena looked at Demi.

"I don't know Dems. You got closer to Miley." Selena answered.

"and you got closer to Taylor." Demi answered back.

"Yeah. I guess.." Selena said and the room grew quiet again.

"I missed you." Demi said standing up and walking towards Selena.

"I missed you too." Selena said and Demi engulfed her in a big hug. Selena giggled.

"I forgot, you're a hugger" Selena said and she hugged Demi back.

"So, wanna go to the pool?" Demi asked. Selena nodded and got the bag beside the bed.

"Here. They told us that this'll be our clothes." Selena said as she pulled out two swimsuits A red and black one and a green one.

"These girls are prepared." Demi said as she started stripping down infront of Selena. Selena looked away and blushed.

"Uh.. I'll just change in the bathroom." She said and she ran towards the bathroom. Demi looked at Lena confusedly but just shrugged it off.

"Demi are you finished? I'm coming out now." Selena said and she slowly opened the bathroom door. Demi was sitting on the bed. She looked at Selena and began to blush. Demi noticed how much Selena has changed. She's not the 7 year old girl she met on Barney that has big , she's seeing the 17 year old Selena now. A girl that has a curvy body and had changed physically over the years.

"Demi, are you okay?" Selena asked. "You look a little.. flushed."

"U-uh.. yeah I'm fine." Demi answered. "Let's go." They grabbed two towels and headed for the door. Once they opened the door, the three agents fell forward.

"Ouch!" They groaned.

"We're you eavesdropping?" Selena asked.

"Uhm.. we just wanted to see how you were holding." Mandy answered.

"We're fine. We kinda made up." Demi said. Nhie, Mandy and Stevies eyes all lit up.

"Really? Did you tell each other how you truly feel?" Nhie asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. We told each other why we drifted apart and such." Demi answered.

"That's all?" stevie asked and Demi and Selena nodded.

"Well.. If you'll excuse us, we're going to the pool." Selena said and she grabbed Demi's hand and dragged her towards the elevator.

"Bye. See y'all later." Demi and Selena waved and the elevator door closed. The three agents looked at each other.

"I think we need help." Mandy said and they all nodded. Nhie brought out her phone and dialled numbers.

"Hello Chloe?.. We need help. Send her in." Nhie said.

* * *

Demi and Selena were giggling when they came back their hotel room. When they opened the door, it was dark, and the lights were off and the curtains closed.

"Why is it so dark?" Selena asked.

"Well, Hello there." A voice said. "I've been waiting for you."

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**This'll be a two shot because apparently my MOM.. you know who you are.. is very impatient..:D**_

_**Tell me whatcha think..**_

_**Love Nhie Bunnybunny  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

"W-who's there?" Demi asked. Selena was hugging Demi's arm and shaking at the same time.

"W-we'll call the police!" Selena threatened. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Hi! I'm Kitty!" The girl said. "I'm with Nhie, Mandy and Stevie." Demi and Selena sighed in relief.

"What are you doing in our room?" Selena asked. She noticed that she was still hugging Demi and she blushed and let go immediately. Kitty smirked.

"Well.. They called me and said they needed my help." Kitty shrugged.

"Help with what?" Demi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well.. Apparently, you two haven't realized what you two should realize and I'm here to make you realize it!" Kitty said smiling. The two furrowed their eyebrows and looked confused.

"What?" Selena and Demi asked in unison. Kitty giggled.

"Just trust me. Can I talk to you two?" Kitty asked.

"You're already talking to us." Demi said with a duh tone.

"No. I mean in private.. SE-PA-RATE-LY." kitty said in a sing-song voice while wiggling her fingers at every word. Demi and Selena looked at each other then back at Kitty.

"It's fine with me."Selena said shrugging.

"What?! Selena! She might be a psycho killer from hell!" Demi yelled waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Demi, chill! If she's a psycho killer from hell wouldn't she have killed us by now? And beside she said she was with Nhie, Mandy and Stevie." Selena stated.

"What if she's making that up?!" Demi answered.

"What if I'm not. Please don't talk to me while I'm inside the same room as you are. Not that I mind being in the same room as you are which I hope that you don't mind too..." Kitty started babbling.

"Hey.. your babbling.."Demi said giggling. Kitty stopped.

"Okay.. okay.. fine.. Are you sure you can't just talk to us together?" Demi asked, holding Selena's hand. Selena blushed.

"No." Kitty said flatly. "But there are some things that you could do together." Kitty smirked.

"Like what?" Selena asked confused.

"Oh you'll see.." Kitty said smirking.

* * *

----Selena's time alone with Kitty-----

Selena was sitting in a chair with a lamp shining directly at her face.

"Is this really necessary?" Selena asked.

"What?"

"This lamp. On my face?"

"Uhmm.. No."

"Then why?"

"Oh. I don't it would be fun! " Kitty giggled. Selena face palmed. "I'll turn it off."

"what d'you wanna talk about?" Selena asked.

"I know your secret." Kitty started.

"What secret?"

"About Demi." Kitty answered. Selena looked confused at first then her eyes widened.

"Oh! Please don't tell Demi that I like her!" Selena exclaimed. Kitty suddenly stood up.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it!" Kitty exclaimed while happy dancing. Selena suddenly put her hands on her mouth.

"Wait.. so that wasn't what you wanted to talk about?"

"No.. actually I was gonna say something like.. Do you remember your days in Barney.. something like that. But what you said was the best! You made my work a little easier! Now just to convince Demi." Kitty said putting a finger under her chin. "how to make Demi realize.... hmmm"

"Huh? You think Demi likes me too?"

"No. I KNOW Demi likes you! We ALL know."

"So.. all of this is a plan y'all thought of?"

"Well.. Nhie, Mandy and Stevie thought of it and I joined in..And please don't tell Demi until we make her admit that she likes you too." Kitty asked and Selena nodded in agreement. "You can go now. Remember this is a secret." Selena nodded and stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

---outside---

Demi was patiently waiting for Selena's 'interview' to be over. Her back was at the wall and her arms crossed. She was thinking of how much Selena has changed. And how pretty she has gotten.

Selena walked out of the room and saw Demi. She smiled at her and Demi smiled back.

"So, how was your 'heart-to-heart talk with Kitty?'" Demi asked walking towards Selena. Selena smiled and blush.

"It was alright." Selena answered as Demi stopped in front of her. She pulled her right hand up and caressed Demi's cheek. Demi shocked by what Selena did, blushed furiously. Selena giggled. "It's your turn now." Demi nodded her head and walked towards the room where Kitty was.

----Demi's turn!---

"Sooo.. what're we gonna talk about?" Demi said as she pulled out a chairr and sat on it.

"Well... About Selena.."

"What about her?"

"Nick likes her. And I'm doing what I can to make her realize it." Kitty explained. Demi just stared at Kitty without any emotion. "Unless.. You have some reason to not make Selena like Nick."

"I have plenty of reasons." Demi said.

"Like what?" Kitty was really hoping that Demi would say that she likes Selena too.

"Like. Selena doesn't need a guy like Nick. Selena does NOT Nick a guy at All."

"why?"

"Because she has me."

"But-"

"No. I will not help you!"

"okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I just want tah know why you said those."

"well...." Demi said looking around. "because it's been like that since.. Ever! And I don't think Selena likes Nick."

"What if. Selena does like Nick? What will you do?"

"Nick. Dies."

"Whoa! Too harsh there." Kitty said.

"No. It suits him. Selena is mine!" Demi suddenly put her hands on her mouth.

"Since when did Selena become yours?" Kitty asked secretly smirking inside.

"Since I'm her best friend. I have a right to own her?" Demi said unsure.

"and?"

"and well.. That's enough reason!"

"No it is not! Dude why are you making this hard for me?! Your too stubborn!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What am I making hard for you?" Demi asked, now confused.

"arrrggghhhh! Okay.. let me ask this."

"okay.. shoot."

"when you see Selena, what do you feel?"

"happy and excited coz I get to see my bestfriend."

"when you two were fighting, what did you feel?"

"Sad and lonely, coz I felt I just lost my best friend over some stupid fight." Kitty nodded.

"If I told you Selena was ugly." Kitty asked and Demi snapped.

"Listen here! Selena is NOT ugly. She's pretty. She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever layed eyes on. She has those perfect sparkles in her eyes and has the most soft, beautiful curly hair and luscious lips and I love every way she moves and every way she smiles and especially every way she say my name. I love everything about her. I Love her!" Demi eyes widened at what she just said and put her hands on her mouth.

"So you think I'm pretty and the most gorgeous thing you ever layed eyes on?" Selena asked from behind her. She sneaked inside the room with Nhie, Mandy and Stevie behind her.

"Uhh..uhmmm.. Yes?" Demi answered not sure.

"And you love everything about me?"

"Yes?"

"and you love me?" Selena asked again. The our agents were giggling.

"uhh... No?"

"Demetria Devonne Lovato! You better not lie to me!" Selena said as she puts her hands on her waist. "Imma ask You love me?"

"Yes.." Demi said in a whisper. Selena smiled and walked towards Demi and hugged her.

"I love you too Demi"

"Really?" Demi asked.

"Yes. Really." Selena said. "Sooo.. you think I have luscious lips?"

"Uhmm.. No.. I was just kidding when I said that."

"Demi!" Selena said in a warning tone. Demi giggled.

"Of course I do!" She answered and Selena kissed her.

The four agents left Demi and Selena's room giggling.

* * *

---outside--

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Mandy asked.

"Whatever it is, we should join them!" Nhie said.

"You idiots! We finally got them together!" Kitty said.

"Our job here is Done!" Stevie exclaimed.

They all jumped on their MaNhieSteve and float away.

"Hey! Wait for me! I don't have one of those MaNhieSteve's!" Kitty said running after the three. The three giggled and went back for Kitty. They've put their MaNhieSteve's together and drifted along the wind..

And the lived Happily Ever After. The end.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Here it is! The Last Chap! At last!**

**I didn't know how to end this, so I ended it like that. XD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love Nhie**

**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines) -**


End file.
